Break it apart Her heart
by NajikaKitsawa
Summary: Naruto songfic based on the Good Charlotte song: Break It Apart- Her Heart. It's not finished, so if any Reader has a suggestion, please email me! PS- Thanx 2 'Smells Like Stripers' for her suggestions! Arigato!
1. Chapter 1

**Break it apart… her heart.**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

_Hi, it's Sakura. Sorry I'm not here, but leave a message and I'll get back to you._

_Beep._

I hung up. For hours now I'd been trying to reach her, but even after seven calls and six messages left on her answering machine she still hadn't answered back. I was very worried, especially since she'd called me last night to cancel our date for today because she felt very ill.

**I **hope you're feeling better, Sakura. Please call me when you can, just so I can know how you're doing. I'm worried about you. Hope you feel better. Love you, Naruto.

I walked to her house and knocked at her door. No answer. I called her name a few times before giving up. I pulled a small paper from my pocket and pushed under her door.

I walked away onto the street, hands in my pockets and shuffling my feet against the ground. Where could she be? Maybe grandma Tsunade knows? I decided to go see the old woman; maybe Sakura had gone for a check-up. I turned a corner and stopped dead. There she was, her short cherry blossom dancing as she laughed, holding onto Sasuke's arm. She kissed his cheek and he rolled his eyes. Her voice as she spoke to me last night rang in my ears.

_Naruto? Hi, it's me, Sakura._

_Hi, sweetie. What's up?_

_Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm calling because I'm sick so I don't think I'll be able to go out to the movies with you tomorrow. _

_ That sucks… but it's okay. Do you want me to come over, or something? Do you need anything?_

_No! No, no, no. I'll be okay. I just need some rest, but I'll see later. I got to now, honey. Goodbye._

_Bye. I love you, Sakura._

_I… Bye, Naruto._

They were walking in my direction and I pulled back into the alley, hidden from them. My heart was pounding furiously, and I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

_Why? Why, Sakura? _I thought as I stared at them. _How could they do this? Sakura, I've always loved you, and I thought you loved me too. How could you? And Sasuke; I thought he was my friend, or at least my comrade. _

Sasuke turned his head and looked straight at me, his face as emotionless as ever. I stared into his cold onyx colored eyes, hoping to see some regret, anything that showed he was sorry for what he was doing- nothing; he just looked away from me and kept walking.

For a while I followed them, staying out of sight although I was sure Sasuke always knew I was there. Sakura clung to him and hugged him as they walked, but when they came to a fork in the road he pulled away from her.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"I'm going home," he answered as he walked away.

She made to follow him, "But I thought we were going to the movies."

He shrugged, still walking, "Go by yourself, I'm bored already."

She ran after him, and I after her. She called after him in the busy street, and I called after her as I ran through the crowd. I crashed into someone and fell down. By the time I'd managed to get up, they were both gone.

"What's the hurry, dickless? You nearly ran me over!"

I looked at the person I'd crashed into, Sai. "Did you see where they went? Sasuke and Sakura, I mean."

"Nope, but what's with the teary eyes?"

I brushed my hand against my eyes, wiping any tears away, "Nothing, just dust in my eyes."

"Yeah, right; I, unlike you, am not stupid so you can't fool me. What's up with you, miss crybaby?"

"I told you it's nothing," I growled as I looked everywhere in search for Sakura. "Damn it! Where are they?"

"What's Sakura doing with the homo- traitor?"

I clenched my fists, and looked away.

"Wow," Sai said. "I never thought she'd be the type to cheat." He shrugged, "I guess you never really know people."

"Shut up Sai! That's not what true."

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "From your reaction I believe I've reached the appropriate conclusion."

I tried to punch him, but he merely grabbed my arm and slammed me against the pavement. Sai grabbed the neck of my shirt and dragged me away, "Come on, idiot. I'll help you out."


	2. Chapter 2

Sai dragged me all the way to a bar in the main street and pushed me to one of the stools.

"I am not drinking! I'm not even old enough to drink!"

He scoffed, "Shut up, stupid." He called to the bartender and ordered two lemon teas. The old man served them without even a look at us and left. Sai handed me my cup, "And you thought I was breaking the law, I'm insulted, dimwit. Now, come and sit." He grabbed the back of my collar again and dragged me to a booth, pushed me into the chair and then sat across the table from me, calmly sipping his tea.

I stared at my reflection in the yellowish liquid. "Why do you care? I mean, you don't even like me, right?"

"No, not really," he answered, "but you're still my comrade so I guess I should try to help you out every now and then. Now, do you, or don't you, want her back- Sakura, I mean."

"I do."

"Well, I read once that '_If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live, you've got to break it apart- her heart'."_

I looked up at him, confused, "I don't understand."

"Don't try to understand. Just listen… When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer; you go out, and see him with her, she told you she was sick at home, and when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all. And she follows him around like you follow her around. The only way you'll ever get her-

"I don't want to understand…"

"The only way a woman's gonna want a man, the only way you'll ever keep her in your hands, is breaking apart her heart."

I stared down, feeling the small box in my pocket- inside it, a ring.

"Can't you see the way she was crying?" Sai asked and I thought of Sakura running after Sasuke. "Well, that's what keeps her trying: she knew that she could have you, and he don't give her what she wants. There's truth about this, you say you want to noticed, well if you want to be noticed, you've got to learn to break some hearts."

I sighed and slumped back against the seat. "I promised Konohamaru and his friends I'd help them train…" I lied. I just wanted to get away.

Sai shrugged, he knew I was lying, but kept on sipping his tea.

I put some cash on the table to cover both our drinks and left.

Walking through the park, I saw Sakura. She was walking my way, eyes down, looking so sad. Part of me just wanted to rush to her side and comfort her, but then I remembered this morning and just before she looked up, turned to the side, into another path.

"Naruto!" she called.

I cursed and began to walk faster. She called my name again but I just kept going, pretending I couldn't hear her. Suddenly, I veered out of the path and walked into the trees; once in there, I just ran.

My apartment had never seemed darker, had never seemed smaller. I locked the door and reached into my pocket, the small black case stared back, mockingly, from my hand. I walked into my kitchen and dumped the velvet box in the trash. "I don't understand... but now I see..."


End file.
